Bellas Back but with Who's Kid!
by Angel Words
Summary: for Jake lovers everywhere soz i suck at this is my first fic! be nice or if u cant be gentle! : p.s if u are awesome read this
1. Chapter 1

What is she doing? I thought, she had already taken half an hour in the shower and was now taking an hour to get dressed, if she didn't hurry, we'd leave without her, I shifted Mary in my arms, "Mummy" she said, I looked down at her, "why do we have to go?" I smiled, she was so cute, with her white dress and a red ribbon tied in her hair, her locket hung around her neck, I sat her on the lounge and clipped her sandals up, "I don't want to go" she said and looked down at the floor, I lifted her chin up to face me, "don't you want to go and meet Grandpa?" I asked, "We're going to see Granpa" she said, "GranDpa" I said emphasizing the D.

Finally Luce came out of the shower; she was dressed in a light pink skirt and a aqua blue shirt, she went to find shoes, I put Mary down on the floor, "aunty Luce" she said as she followed Luce into her room, I walked into my room, I could hear Mary asking a question, but I couldn't actually hear what was said, she was so mature for a three year old. I did a quick look through my carry bag, wallet, address book/ phonebook and passports for Mary and I, Romeo and Juliet for me to read, my I-pod and a mobile phone, as well as a jacket. I checked Mary's carry on bag, her favourite book, jacket, a soft toy, it was a toy wolf with soft plush fur, Mary had insisted on having it when she was a baby, she even named it howl. I put a tag that had Mary's name and my phone number as well as Charlie's address on it in her bag.

I turned and had a look at myself in the mirror, I was wearing jeans and a light blue blouse, around my neck was a locket I'd bought, it has a picture of Mary in one side and a photo of Charlie, Billy and Jake bunched up together outside Charlie's place in the other side. I ran a brush through my hair and put that and a make-up compact in my bag as well.

Chapter two- flight and landing

We waited in line to board the plane while our passports and tickets were checked, we moved forward, we were going in next, I shifted the passports and tickets into my right hand, the woman at the entry way checked ours and we walked into the plane, just behind us was Luce, The flight attendant checked our tickets, C22-23, we walked down the aisle and sat in our seats, Mary had the window, before long Luce sat next to me, "are you excited Mary?" she asked, Mary nodded.

As the plane took off I realized there was no turning back, I was going to do this, and Mary would too, I would go back to Forks, Charlie would be waiting for us when we got off the plane there was no doubt in my mind about that, I started to feel nervous, this would be my first time back in forks for over four years, I would have to face Charlie, that was going to be hard, I'd told him a couple of days ago, where I was, that I was alive, that I was a teacher, that Luce was my best friend, that I had a daughter named Mary, and I hoped he'd kept it a secret- that I was coming back.

I was going back for Charlie, he'd been worried about me, I'd left no note, given no announcement, I had had to leave, it was the only thing I could possibly have done, I mean, there aren't many places where someone can hide from vampires, I looked over at Mary, she was asleep, Luce looked at me and smiled, "you nervous?" she asked, gave a small nod, "God I'm nervous and I don't even know these people" she said and cracked me a smile, "are you sure I'm not imposing?" she asked, "of curse not Luce, you're my best friend and I need you here for moral support" I said, that was true, it was going to be hard seeing Charlie and coming back to Forks, but it would be harder running into Jake or even one of his pack members, he was partially the reason for keeping my arrival a secret.

I didn't think I'd be able to see Jake without bursting into tears, he was Mary's Father, I'd left Forks before I even knew I was with child, I'd called Jake, e-mailed him, sent him letters, but he didn't return them, he didn't even contact me, I didn't think he could have been so cruel, I'd left him phone messages, but he continued to brake my heart. I wasn't going to brake down in front of him or any member of his pack, it would be hard, but with the right type of support, I could do it.

I looked over at Luce, she was awake, "why don't you try and get some sleep Bella" she said, I smiled and closed my eyes, I woke up when we had an hour to landing, I spent it reading Romeo and Juliet, when the plane was landing I woke up Mary.

When we got off the plane, Charlie was waiting for us, "Bella?" he said as he looked at me, "hi Dad' I said, he pulled me into a tight hug, I turned to Luce and took Mary from her arms, she was wide awake, "dad this is Mary, my daughter" I said, Charlie had already been told about Mary, but he didn't know who the father was, only I knew that, and off course whoever Jake told, "Mary, this is Grandpa" I said, I put Mary in his arms, Mary smiled at him, she hugged him, and he hugged her back, "she looks like you Bells" he said, I smiled, in truth, I thought she looked more like Jake, she had his brown tanned skin, only in a few shades lighter, she was a little tall for her age too.

I introduced Luce, "thank you for looking after Bella" he said, then he drove us home, I knew there would be more to this conversation, Luce and Mary were both in the back seats, "Bella, why'd you leave?" asked Charlie, "if you had to leave, you could've at least left me a note, or rung, you've been gone for over four years Bells, for all I knew you could have been dead, everyone has missed you, we've been worried sick, and then I get a phone call from you, your alive, great, you've been living in California, Alaska, and even Nebraska, and you have a child, Bells" there was a long silent pause "you've changed so much" he said finally.

I looked out the window, I would have returned sooner, but I was afraid, and not just for myself, for Mary, Luce and even Charlie, I didn't want anything to happen to them if the vampires were still on my case, if they were in town, and then there was the Jake problem, but I could deal with it this time. "I'm sorry Dad" I said, he looked at me, I'm sure he could see all the guilt on my face, "its okay, I'm just glad your home" he said.

As we pulled into the driveway, I turned around to face Luce, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mary was asleep, I made a mental note, "well, this is it Luce" I said, she gave me a reassuring smile.

Chapter three- un invited

I sat in my old room, my bed had clean sheets and the shelves had been left the exact same way they were before I took off, Charlie had set up a bed for Luce, she was laying on it now, her was splayed out underneath her, she had Howl curled up in her hand, Luce was in the spare room that Charlie had also set up, he was being so good to me, even after all I had put him through.

I checked the clock, five- thirty, I opened the fridge door, Charlie had stacked up on groceries for me, I decided to make


	2. Chapter 2 Flight and Landing

Chapter three- un invited

I sat in my old room, my bed had clean sheets and the shelves had been left the exact same way they were before I took off. Charlie had set up a bed for Mary, she was laying on it now, her hair was splayed out underneath her. She had Howl curled up in her hand. Luce was in the spare room that Charlie had also set up, he was being so good to me, even after all I had put him through.

I checked the clock, five- thirty, I opened the fridge door. Charlie had stacked up on groceries for me. I decided to make pizza; it was one of Charlie's favourites.

I set up the table, there was a knock on the door and Charlie got up to answer it, "Hey Charlie" it was a deep gruff voice speaking, familiar as well,

"Charlie, we weren't sure if you were here or not"

"Hey how are ya Charlie" There was a bit of silence,

"hey boys" said Charlie happily, I heard the front door open wider. "You wouldn't guess who's here". My eyes widened, i wasn't ready to face them yet!. But what could i do, i ran my hand through my hair and turned back to the food.

The voices went dead as they entered the kitchen, the temperature seemed to rise.


	3. Chapter 3 UnInvited

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, i've attempted to fix the full stop, comma and speach punctuation. If it doesn't work i might just cry :( tear.

I do not own Twilight, just my ideas and characters. Review Review Review. Holidays are comming up so i might have more time to work on this. YAY!

* * *

Chapter three- un invited

I sat in my old room, my bed had clean sheets and the shelves had been left the exact same way they were before I took off. Charlie had set up a bed for Mary, she was laying on it now, her hair was splayed out underneath her. She had Howl curled up in her hand. Luce was in the spare room that Charlie had also set up, he was being so good to me, even after all I had put him through.

I checked the clock, five- thirty, I opened the fridge door. Charlie had stacked up on groceries for me. I decided to make pizza; it was one of Charlie's favourites.

I set up the table, there was a knock on the door and Charlie got up to answer it, "Hey Charlie" it was a deep gruff voice speaking, familiar as well,

"Charlie, we weren't sure if you were here or not"

"Hey how are ya Charlie" There was a bit of silence,

"Hey boys" said Charlie happily, I heard the front door open wider. "You wouldn't guess who's here". My eyes widened, i wasn't ready to face them yet!. But what could I do, I ran my hand through my hair and turned back to the food.

The voices went dead as they entered the kitchen, the temperature seemed to rise. "Bella?" I looked at the one who spoke, it was Jake. Breathe, just breathe. I mentally told myself this.

"Yes Jake?" I said, my voice not faltering, we stood there in silence for a minute.

"Mommy!" a shrill cry came from up stairs, I whirled around towards the stairs as Mary ran down them. She was scarred; I bobbed down to her height.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Wow!" said Quill, I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him "you're… she's your… Wow!"

"Can say that again" mumbled Charlie

I looked over at Mary; she was looking at the guys, "you're really tall!" she said, they all laughed. "Mommy there's something outside my window"

As I entered the room, I scanned everything. It was something I'd had to do while on the run. We moved towards the window, I opened it. There was nothing there, I closed it up.

I walked down the stairs, "mommy makes the best food ever! Especially her pizza" said Mary. I smiled to myself; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I re-entered the kitchen, "are you guys staying for dinner?" asked Charlie

"Well" said Quill, "if Bella's cooking then yeah!"

"Yeah alright, I've got nothing better to do" said Embry

"What about you Jake?" asked Charlie

"Yeah I'm staying" he replied

"Great!" said Charlie

"I'll just call dad and give him the news" Jake got up and left the room, I turned around and finished making the pizzas.

"Mommy can I watch T.V.?" asked Mary

"Why don't you ask grandpa" I said, Mary left the room to go find dad. When she was gone there was silence, until Jake asked a question.

"Bella, how old is she?"

"Three and two months" I said not facing the three men at the table; I could picture them all mentally counting up. They would know that I was

carrying before I left. "Oh" said Quill, "okay"

* * *

Review Review Review, honestly, PLEASE! (Press the green button)


	4. Chapter 4 Imprint

Chapter 4- Imprint

Just then Luce came down the stairs, I turned and smiled at her, "Hey Luce" I said, "hey Bells" she answered in return, she took a quick look at the guys, we both turned away from them, "who are they?" she whispered so only I could hear, mot realizing that they all had supernatural hearing.

"Oh right, almost forgot" I turned around, so did Luce. "These are some old…Ahh friends of mine" I said,

"Oh okay" said Luce,

"This is Quill, Embry and Jake" I pointed to each of them as I said their names. "guys this is my best friend Luce"

"Hi" said Quill, I noticed the way Embry was staring at Luce, I looked at Jake worried, he followed my gaze to Embry. Embry was looking at her like she was the only thing in the universe; he looked at her with love and protection. The table jostled a bit; Embry came back to himself,

"Nice to meet you"

"So, what type of pizza are you making?" asked Luce carefully, I laughed at her feeble attempts of being subtle.

"I was thinking meatlovers?" I said Luce smiled; there was a rumble from Quill's stomach.

The guys moved into the den, I made two more pizzas sure we were going to have more guests arrive that night. The pizzas would be finished any minute; I walked back into the den. Mary was sitting on the couch in between Luce and Embry, Quill was on the floor having a deep conversation with Charlie who was sitting on his chair, and Jake was sitting opposite Charlie on the other chair.

I sat down on the floor and Mary came and hugged me, I pulled her on to my lap. She rested her head against my heart, slowly her eyes closed. Just then the door bell rang; Charlie looked over at me holding my sleeping child and got up.

His voice trailed up the hall and into the room, "Oh Hey everyone" said Charlie, I gulped, "sorry we came over un-anounced" said Sam Ulley,

"Hi Charlie"

"Hi Leah are your parents here as well?"

"Yeah, they're just getting Billy out of the car"

"Why don't you all just go inside"

"Hi Charlie" said a deep voice

"Hey Seth, just go straight through, the others are in the den"

"Charlie"

"Sue, Sam, great to see you both"

"Charlie, you need new veranda lights, or maybe you should get some to begin with"

"Oh well nice to see you too, it's great to see you Charlie, might I say you are looking quite nice this evening, is that a new shirt" said Charlie, "Yeah, yeah" said Billy coming in as well.

I was leaning against the wall, still holding Mary, her grip tightened and she stirred in my arms. I looked over at Luce talking to Embry and you wouldn't believe it, she was blushing. Her skin was the sort of colour that it came out as a light pink tinge on her cheekbones.

I looked at Quill who was whispering to Jake while they glanced over at Embry. Their footsteps became louder and they're talking and laughing could be heard by us non-supernatural beings.

Then the pizza bell rang, "do you want me to hold her?" asked Luce just as Leah, Emily, Sam and Seth came to the doorway, they all came to a stop when they saw us all sitting inside, Seth took a side glance at Jake then looked back at me. I could see their eyes focusing on Mary in my arms. Luce looked at the four of them in the doorway and back at me questioningly.

"So Bella, you're back…here, right now" said Leah staring at me, "yes I am" I said,

"Welcome back" said Emily warmly,

"Thanks Emily" I said,

"Is that pizza?" asked Quill suddenly,

"Yeah, I've gotta go serve it up" I said and handed Mary over to Luce.

Emily pulled Sam (literally pulled Sam) into the room, Leah moved in silently and Seth sat on the floor near Quill. I walked straight out into the kitchen; Charlie was out the back on the porch with Billy, Sue and Sam Clearwater.

I opened the oven door, the smell wafted out, I could hear the sound of grumbling stomachs and a small yawn, Mary woke up. She again like her father has the strange ability to know when there's food to be eaten.

I pulled out the pizza and cut them into the slices, "Bella?" I turned around to face Emily, "umm- would you like a hand?" she asked, I smiled "sure" she I handed her a second pizza cutter out of the draw, "Embry imprinted didn't he?" she asked, I nodded silently. After a few minutes I spoke, "yeah on my friend Luce" Emily nodded, I could tell she wanted to say something, "what is it Emily?"

"I don't think I should ask with the child here" she looked behind us and I smiled, "hey you're awake" I said looking at Mary, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Emily. Her whole face was looking at Mary, Mary gasped "you're beautiful" Emily's smile grew and she gave a small laugh.

We handed out the pizza. As soon as Mary ate she got tired, I checked my watch "sleep time" I said to her as I picked her up, her hair was still in the ribbon. "Will you read me a story?" she asked, I passed Charlie on my way to the stairs, he smiled at us.

I tucked her into bed and made sure the window was closed. I read her The Princess and the Frog. She slept soundly and I quietly left the room.

When I returned back down stairs, the parents well except me were out the back again. Back in the den, everyone was quiet, Sam and Embry were talking to Luce, she had a look of disbelief on her face. "Bella" she said wide eyed facing me, "your friends, they're all crazy, they think they're werewolves!" I laughed and sat next to her.

"Are you guys trying to explain the whole imprint thing?" I asked Emily and Leah nodded, "I'm sorry Hun" I said looking at Luce, "but what ever they've told you is correct" her eyes bulged out of her head and she looked faint, she knew they weren't lying, I never lied to Luce. "Luce? Luce Hun?" I asked grabbing her hand, "are you okay?" she nodded.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, me still holding Luce's hand while she took everything in. "So let me get this straight" said Luce, we sat patiently, "You guys are all wolves" she said looking at the guys and Leah, "Emily isn't, Emily is a…imprint?" I nodded, "yep, you've got it" I said smiling,

"How'd you find out about the supernatural world?" asked Luce, everyone looked at me, "trust me that story is for a different time Luce, a different time" I said.


	5. Chapter 5 Jakes POV

Chapter 5- Jake's P.O.V

A/N Sorry, just to clarify, Sam Clearwater is Harry's brother, he's been lookin after Sue and the kids since poor Harry kicked the bucket. You might want to read over the last chapters, I just realized the whole thing stuffed up when I last uploaded. Keep reading and sorry I haven't written for ages. I've been busy. Special thanks to Snowgoose who's helped me heaps. Also, thanks to sun-shine99, barnypurpledragon10. Read these peoples stories, they're really good.

Disclaimer: what is mine you can read for yourself, because if I really came up with all the characters and vampires and place wouldn't I have too many names too remember. And wouldn't I be a millionair and be signing books, well I'm not :( .

Story

We were on our way to Charlie's, I hadn't been to see him for a while, in fact I hadn't been to see anyone for a while. I spend most of my time in the garage or forest or in Seattle, visiting some old Quileute friends for the council. My only regret is that I don't get to spend time with Billy anymore, but he has Rachel with him now.

Driving through the streets with Quill and Embry brings back old memories, especially through these streets. Fights with the blood suckers, running through the forest at top speed. Bella…. A lot of memories of Bella, sometimes I wonder if she's still alive, but she couldn't be, she went with the blood suckers. Even after everything, she chose them…Him.

Charlie hears from her, I guess she survived the change. Never calls me, not that I'd answer them, even my e-mail is set up so that any thing from her is automatically deleted out of the inbox.

God I miss her. Everyone knows, I haven't been myself since she left, she used me then left. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed Quil and Embry talking to me, "Jake, Jake…Jake man you with us?" asked Embry

"Ah yeah" I said, "sorry"

Embry and Quill gave each other a knowing look,

"So how long are you here for?" asked Quill

"Umm, not really sure" I said, the council said I should take a break from Seattle, but I just couldn't stay in Forks, it was too painful.

"Billy was happy to see you" said Embry,

"Yeah, he misses you man, we all do" said Quill

"Especially Rachel" said Embry laughing

"Yeah man, Paul is driving us mad with complaints" said Quill

"She misses you Jake, everyone misses you, your jokes and your infectious" Embry didn't get to finish

"Bloody annoying laughter" finished Quill

We pulled up at Charlie's, there was nothing unusual about the house, but for some distinct reason I got an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

As soon as we were out of the car I smelled the air, there was no scent of a leech. Then I smelt it. It hit us all at the same time, it was her. She was here. She was alive. And she was with another human. Quill and Embry were at my side within minutes, "I swear we didn't know she was here" said Quill

"We can come back a different time" said Embry

"No. No it's fine" I said.

We walked up to the door, Charlie opened it. We were led straight into the kitchen, "You wouldn't guess who's here" said Charlie, we stopped at the table.

It was her, her sweet, beautiful hair, her eyes, her pale porcelain skin, her small fragile body. And she was all human, my heart thudded in my chest. I had so many things to say to her that they raced around in my head. I was unable to ask any of them.

I stood there staring at her, "Bella?" I asked. She turned around and faced me, her eyes were just as deep as I remembered. Her hair was longer. She had matured, no longer a girl, now a woman. A beautiful woman.

'Snap Out Of It!' I mentally yelled in my head 'This woman isn't supposed to be here, remember! She left you Jake, She left YOU and for what, for that Stupid BLOOD SUCKING LEECH! I should be angry with her. Yes you should Jake, you should be very angry at her'.

"Yes Jake" she said, her voice was emotionless. She held herself with courage. It looked as if she was holding in all her real emotions, her eyes showed the battle of her against emotions. She was winning.

Just when I was about t ask her why she was here a little girl ran down the stairs "Mommy!" Bella whirled so fast that we were sure she would have fallen over, but nope.

"What's wrong?" asked Bella bobbing down to the girl's height looking straight at her. 'WOW! Bella's a mum now' I felt a pain in my heart and my stomach tightened.

"Wow!" said Quill, "you're… she's your… Wow!" he just stuttered out what the rest of us were thinking.

"Can say that again" mumbled Charlie

"you're really tall!" she said, looking up at us curiously and, she definitely had Bella's eyes and hair. We all laughed at her comment. "Mommy there's something outside my window" said the girl in a scared voice.

Bella smiled at her cute daughter and ran up the stairs. Yes I did just say ran. "You okay man" whispered Quil so quietly that only Embry and I could hear. I nodded silently still looking at the little girl. For some reason I felt protective over her.

"Hey, what's your mum making for dinner?" asked Quil

"Pizza" answered the child, "mommy makes the best food ever! Especially her pizza" she said. And she was right. Even Emily said so, and she is an awesome chef.

Bella came back down stairs and started working on the pizza's

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" asked Charlie

"Well" said Quill, "if Bella's cooking then yeah!"

"Yeah alright, I've got nothing better to do" said Embry

"What about you Jake?" asked Charlie

I almost said no, but I almost said yes if that make sense. Quil and Embry were staying, and I hadn't seen Charlie in a long, long time. I was also curious about Bella and the little girl. "Yeah I'm staying"

"Great!" said Charlie

"I'll just call dad and give him the news" I said. I got up and picked up the phone. On the third ring he picked up, "Hey Dad, I just wanted to let you know Quil Embry and I are staying for dinner at Charlie's, also" I whispered, "Bella's back, can you call up Ulley?" I asked

"Sure sure, be careful Jake"

"I know, I will" I answered. I walked back into the kitchen thinking. 'The girl has tanned skin, like me. She's tall and strong. Like me. Who's her father? I wonder if I know him? How old is she? Heck, Bella could have been cheating on me or the Leech! before she left was she pregnant before she left or after?'

Quil and Embry were standing there watching Bella make the food. She'd just put them in the oven when I decided to ask "Bella, how old is she?"

"Three and two months" she answered automatically. I saw her cringe then straighten up. I counted backwards. That would of been before she left, just before the leech came back. When she was with me. "Oh" said Quill, "okay" I knew he'd just realized what I had. There is a high chance that the girl is my daughter, and I was never told!

A woman came down the stairs "Hey Luce" said Bella smiling at her "hey Bells" she answered in return, she took a quick look atus and they turned away, "who are they?" she whispered US guys pretended that we didn't hear her like normal humans.

"Oh right, almost forgot" said Bella. "These are some old…Ahh friends of mine"

"Oh okay"

"This is Quill, Embry and Jake" she pointed to each of us. "Guys this is my best friend Luce" 'Best friend' was the term she just used. That used to be me, then we got closer and mow I'm an 'ahh…old friend' great I hated this, but Bella lied to me, to all of us'.

Bella looked worriedly at me and the looked at Embry following her gaze. Embry was looking at Luce, he just imprinted. I kicked him under the table and Embry came back to himself.

"Nice to meet you"

"So, what type of pizza are you making?" asked Luce carefully, Bella laughed at her friend "I was thinking meatlovers" Tere was a rumble from Quill's stomach.

Bella walked into the room and sat down opposite us. The child came and hugged her. They were beautiful together. "Her names Mary" said Charlie looking at Bella and the girl.

The door bell rang and Charlie got up. That would be the others. All of the others.

"Oh Hey everyone" said Charlie, I gulped, "sorry we came over un-announced" said Sam Ulley,

"Hi Charlie"

"Hi Leah are your parents here as well?"

"Yeah, they're just getting Billy out of the car"

"Why don't you all just go inside"

"Hi Charlie" said a deep voice

"Hey Seth, just go straight through, the others are in the den"

"Charlie"

"Sue, Sam, great to see you both"

"Charlie, you need new veranda lights, or maybe you should get some to begin with"

"Oh well nice to see you too, it's great to see you Charlie, might I say you are looking quite nice this evening, is that a new shirt" said Charlie, "Yeah, yeah" said Dad.

I looked over at Bella, she was holding Mary close to her. "How do you think she's taking it?" asked Quil suddenly. I looked up at Embry and Luce. "Great, I think she gets it and she's obviously meant for him"

"Yeah, it helps that Bella can explain things so she'll understand as well" I just nodded.

"Do you want me to hold her?" asked Luce just as Leah, Emily, Sam and Seth came to the doorway, they all came to a stop when they saw us all sitting inside, Seth took a side glance at Me then looked back at Bella. I saw them focusing on the child in Bella's arms. Emily looked at the child then back at me again.

"So Bella, you're back…here, right now" said Leah staring at her "yes I am" she said.

"Welcome back" said Emily warmly,

"Thanks Emily",

"Is that pizza?" asked Quill suddenly,

"Yeah, I've gotta go serve it up" she handed Mary over to Luce.

Emily pulled Sam (literally pulled Sam) into the room, Leah moved in silently and Seth sat on the floor near Quill.

The smell of those pizza's came over to us. We couldn't help it, our stomachs rumbled. Mary woke up with a small yawn earning looks from Leah and Emily and the others. Luce put her down on the floor. Mary looked around at us. "Hi I'm Leah, what's your name" asked Leah. It was the same tone that she used for Claire and the other small kids. "I'm Mary, you have pretty hair" Leah smiled "Thank you".

Emily walked into the kitchen and I took no notice of what she was saying, I was watching Mary. "Where's mummy?" she asked Luce,

"Oh in the kitchen cutie" she answered. Mary got up and wondered off. We were silent.

We tried explaining how embry imprinted to Luce, she understood all the legends and stuff but she just couldn't grasp that we were wolves.

"Bella" She said warily "your friends, they're all crazy, they think they're werewolves!"

"Are you guys trying to explain the whole imprint thing?" asked Bella "I'm sorry Hun, but what ever they've told you is correct" her eyes bulged out of her head and she looked faint, "Luce? Luce Hun?, "are you okay?" she nodded.

"So let me get this straight" said Luce, we sat patiently, "You guys are all wolves" she said looking at the guys and Leah, "Emily isn't, Emily is a…imprint?", "yep, you've got it" said Bella.

"How'd you find out about the supernatural world?" asked Luce, everyone looked at Bella, "trust me that story is for a different time Luce, a different time" she said.

I knew she would tell her friend eventually. She had to, word would eventually get out. I also had a feeling we'd soon find out who Mary's father is. You can't keep secrets in a pack, no matter how hard you've tried. Believe me I'd know.

A/N Please Please Please review, I'd love to hear your comment s and ideas. OH! Who do you think the father is? Cause I have no idea! Do you like the names? Should I make the evil Edward come back, I don't like him, no offence Edward lovers. I like my men large, strong, tanned and hairy with four legs. : I just wanted to remind you that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Everything got muddled up. Also really you should read over one of the last chapters. I had to fix it. Now go ahead and review, review, review.


End file.
